The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: A year after the shooting, Mark and Lexie are back together and living together.  When Mark's three year old daughter, who he never knew about, becomes motherless and comes to them, can their relationship survive?
1. Chapter 1

This is a new idea that bounced into my head after my French II exam today.

What if Sloan wasn't Mark's only kid? This takes place a little over a year after the shooting. Mark and Lexie have gotten back together and are living together. He has a three year old daughter that he never knew about. When her mother dies and she is brought to Mark can the couple raise her together or will their world crash around them, like things did when Sloan came to them?

.com/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=.com/stories/16766294/and-i-said-nothing-ever-happend-to-me-001&usg=_APBKy33nh_DqVH5vad1RTN0Op2g=&h=415&w=600&sz=181&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=RpI-sFU1F6o7vM:&tbnh=139&tbnw=181&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dlittle%2Bgirl%2Bwith%2Bice%2Bblue%2Beyes%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1020%26bih%3D420%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=603&vpy=81&dur=31&hovh=187&hovw=270&tx=153&ty=105&ei=b4eqTPjOIcK78gag2Z2fBw&oei=b4eqTPjOIcK78gag2Z2fBw&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=10&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0

I don't own anything.

….

"Mark, can you get that?" Lexie called from where she was lying on the couch after there was a knock on the door.

"Is it too much of a hassle for you to get it?" Mark asked laughing as he walked in from the bedroom.

"Did YOU just have a 30 hour shift?" Lexie said sitting up and glaring at him.

"Point taken." He said chuckling and kissing her as he walked by.

When Mark opened the door he froze.

Standing there was a woman in a suit with a little girl in her arms.

The little girl had pale blonde ringlets and was clutching a doll in her arms. She looked to be around three years old. She was wearing a slightly singed night gown and her hair and skin were covered in a thin layer of ash.

The woman opened her mouth and began to speak.

"Mark Sloan?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah." He said looking at the little girl.

"Hello, my name is Sara Greene, I'm with Social Services. This is your daughter, Abigail Cameron Harte. I'm sorry to inform you that this evening her mother, Lauren, perished in a house fire. We can make other arrangements, but she has no other relatives and you are listed on her birth certificate as her father."

"I…. Um…." Mark stuttered. He vaguely remembered Lauren; she had been a woman that he met at Joe's about three months before he had worked that first case with Lexie. They had slept together and he had never heard from her again.

"Mark?" Lexie called as she walked over. As she did the little girl looked at Lexie with her ice blue eyes.

Lexie gasped and looked at Mark.

He turned to explain and she looked at him and simply replied, "I heard everything."

"I have what's left of her things in the car if you want her." The social worker said awkwardly.

Mark turned to look at Lexie. She nodded and said, "She's your daughter."

"Hi, sweet heart. I'm your Daddy." Mark said taking her in his arms. He kissed her head then handed her to Lexie.

The social worker then lead Mark to her car and Lexie was left alone with the little girl.

"Hi, honey. My name's Lexie." She said kneeling down to the three-year-old's eye-level.

"Hi." She said softly as she hugged her doll to her chest.

"What's your dolly's name?" Lexie asked.

"Lily Rose." She said shyly. "You can call me Abbie."

"Okay, Abbie. How about we get you cleaned up?" Lexie said holding out a hand.

"Okay." Abbie said as her shyness suddenly disappeared.

Lexie took her to the bathroom and helped her take off her nightgown.

"Oh my God." Lexie said as she noticed burns on Abbie's body.

"What's wrong?" Abbie asked looking up at her.

"How would you like to see where your Daddy and I work?" Lexie asked calmly trying not to scare her.

"Okay!" Abbie replied happily.

Lexie helped her down from the counter and then put her in one of Mark's shirts.

"Lexie! This is too big!" Abbie said giggling.

"I know honey." Lexie said smiling softly at her before picking her up. She didn't want to tell the little girl that she put her in Mark's shirt because she didn't want to get the burns infected or have any more contact with fabric than needed.

"Lex?" Mark called as he walked backed into the apartment. "I stuck her car seat in the car and I have a suitcase of her stuff. The rest of it was unrecoverable so we need to get her some new stuff."

"Mark, Abbie wants to see where we work." Lexie said walking towards him.

"Why? What's wrong?" Mark asked worriedly. He was happy that Lexie was taking a liking to his daughter, but he knew that tone and it meant something was wrong.

"Second degree burns covering her abdomen and thighs. There are also a few on her arms." Lexie whispered as she handed her to him before they walked out of the door.

"Didn't they treat her after the fire?" He asked turning to Lexie after he knocked on Callie's door.

"Apparently not." Lexie said clearly disgusted.

Callie opened the door and her eyes immediately went to Abbie.

"This is my daughter, Abbie."

"You have another daughter?" Callie said.

"That's really not important right now." Lexie said stepping forward. "What's important is that she's covered in burns and needs to be treated."

"Arizona!" Callie yelled as she grabbed her jacket.

"What's going on?" Arizona asked as she came to the door.

"I'll explain in the car. Let's go." Callie said before leaving.

"She's going to be fine." Lexie said grasping Mark's hand in hers.

"I hope so." Mark said kissing the top of his daughter's head as she leaned into his chest


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! The response to this story has been amazing!

I want to thank campkgurl, GiftedGirl3393, jlamb13, emeraldeyes412, mcbitchy28, lucyelizabeth, luvtvnbooks, AiLing, justawriter, lucyybella, PatrickHenry77, tanilc, e-Ifrit, Fangirl44, MerDer4ever, ufgatorgirl89, jjangLPE, and bjg for the awesome reviews.

So this story is like a year after the shooting and just to clarify some things, everything that has happened so far in the season has happened in the past for this story. Now, later in the season some things will probably be different, but so far, that's how this story is.

And also Mark slept with Lauren before he really met Lexie, so think like late fourth season because Grey's isn't very clear about its timeline.

I don't own anything.

….

"She looks pretty good." Mark said when they were in a trauma room at the hospital. They didn't really need to be in one, but he and Lexie agreed that Abbie didn't need to see some of the things that happened in the ER.

"Are you sure?" Lexie asked worriedly from beside him. She didn't know why, but she had taken a liking to the little girl and already felt protective over her.

"Yeah, they're all fairly minor second degree. I just need to clean them and then just treat them and she should be good to go." Mark said as he began to gently clean out his daughter's burns.

"Well, have you checked for smoke inhalation?" Lexie asked peering over his shoulder.

"Yes, I have." Mark said laughing.

"I was just checking." Lexie said indignantly.

Mark laughed as Arizona and Callie walked back into the room with Abbie's X-rays.

"All good. Everything looks normal." Callie said smiling.

"Thanks." Mark said as he looked at his best friend.

"No problem. Now we're going to go back home and get some sleep." Callie said before the two left.

Abbie looked up at Mark. She had been quiet and sucking on a lollipop that Arizona had snagged from Pediatrics, but now she was done.

"Boo boo all better?" She asked looking up at him.

"Boo boo all better." Mark replied as he began to wrap her wounds in gauze.

"This is all I could find." Meredith said walking into the room. When they had arrived at the hospital they had quickly explained things to Meredith, but no one else knew about Abbie yet.

Meredith held up a miniature pair of scrubs and looked at them. "They're left over from Mini Doctor Day." Meredith said with a smirk. Mini Doctor Day was one of the many "Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital Staff Bonding Activities" that the chief had created after the shooting. Mini Doctor Day had been a day when all of the staff's children came in and were giving a small pair of scrubs and helped with minor cases for a day.

"Thanks, Mer." Lexie said taking the scrubs from her sister and smiling at her.

"No problem, but I'm thinking this means you guys are going to owe me and Derek some free babysitting." She said laughing. She was four months pregnant after over half a year of trying and fertility issues. They had told everyone about a month ago, after she passed the first trimester, because they didn't want to jinx things.

"We'll see." Mark replied laughing as he began to dress Abbie.

Meredith began to reply when she looked down at her pager as it began to beep.

"That's Derek." She said reading it. "He needs our help. I can just tell him you're busy if you want." She said glancing up at him.

Mark glanced at Lexie and when he did she said, "It's fine. Abbie and I can just hang out here. She wants to see the hospital and I have some charting I need to catch up on."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few hours." Mark said kissing Lexie before leaving with Meredith.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Lexie said smiling at Abbie.

"Look Lexie! I'm a doctor like you and Daddy!" Abbie exclaimed giggling.

"Yes, you are!" Lexie said as she ran her fingers through Abbie's curls.

"Can I see the hopsickle now?" Abbie asked looking up at her.

"Yes, you can see the hospital now." Lexie said laughing at Abbie's mispronunciation.

"What's so funny?" Abbie asked as she jumped down from the examination table and grabbed Lexie's hand,.

"Nothing." Lexie said laughing as she began to navigate her way through the busy ER.

….

Several hours later Lexie was sitting at a nurse's station charting. Abbie was curled up and fast asleep on the chair beside her.

"What are you doing here? All you could talk about was how you were getting two days in a row off after a thirty hour shift." Jackson asked smiling as he leaned against the counter. In the past year they had become very close.

"It's a really long story." Lexie said glancing up at him.

"I have time," Jackson said laughing. "Angie doesn't get off for another hour." Angie was Jackson's girlfriend. She had begun working as a pediatric nurse several months ago and they had just hit it off.

"Mark has a daughter." Lexie began.

"Sloan?" Jackson asked raising his eyebrows.

"No, another daughter," Lexie explained as she lowered her voice, "She's three. Her name is Abbie. He didn't know about her, but her mother perished in a house fire last night. Mark's all she has left in the world. And she's sweet and she's funny and she's smart."

"Is that her?" Jackson asked peering over the counter at Abbie.

"Yes, that's her." Lexie said.

"She's cute." Jackson observed. "Are you okay about this?" He asked leaning towards her.

"Yeah, it's different than things with Sloan were. It's hard to explain, but this just feels right. With Sloan it always felt like she was a hurricane, would come and destroy things and then leave the mess behind for us to clean up, but with Abbie it just feels right." She said smiling at him.

"You sure? Just let me know and I'll kick his ass for you." Jackson said grinning.

"You just want an excuse." Lexie said laughing as she threw a pen at him.

"True…." Jackson said thoughtfully as he picked up the pen. "Want me to help you chart?" He asked as he handed it back.

"Jackson, you chart like crap." Lexie said laughing.

"I do not!" He protested.

"Jackson, your attending had to give you a lesson on how to chart clearly." Lexie pointed out.

"Fine," Jackson said. "Do I have permission to sit and watch you chart?" He asked.

"Yes, you have permission." She replied laughing.

For about the next hour Lexie continued finishing her charts, she had been really behind, as Jackson made her laugh and Abbie slept in the chair beside them.

"Jackson, you ready to go?" Angie said. They looked up to see her standing above them.

"Yeah, I just need to go change." Jackson said as he stood up.

"See ya." He said smiling at Lexie before walking off.

Lexie began to chart again before she was interrupted by Abbie's shrill sobs.

"It hurts! Stop it! Mommy make it stop!" She sobbed in the chair.

"Abbie, sweetie, it's me, Lexie. You're having a nightmare. You're fine. You're safe. I've got you." Lexie said as she picked Abbie up and held her close.

"It hurted so much." Abbie sobbed after waking up.

"I know sweet girl, I know." Lexie said as she held Abbie and rubbed her tiny back.

Abbie buried her head into Lexie's neck and curled up into a small ball against her chest.

"You know what? When I'm scared or hurt I like someone to stroke my hair. Do you want me to stroke you hair?" Lexie whispered into her ear.

Abbie slowly nodded and Lexie began to stroke her hair and softly sing to her.

"You ready?" Mark asked softly as he came up to the nurse's station a few minutes later.

"Yeah." Lexie said as she slowly got up.

"Is she asleep?" Mark asked looking at his daughter.

"Yeah," Lexie said as she gently readjusted the little girl.

"I'll take her and you go change and I'll meet you in the resident locker room." Mark said as he gently took Abbie and kissed Lexie on the cheek.

"Mark?" Lexie called after he began to walk away.

"Yeah?" He asked turning around.

"This is going to work." Lexie said smiling at him.

"I know." Mark said as a wide grin spread across his face. "Now go change." He said laughing.

"See you in a few minutes." Lexie said smiling at him before walking away.

"Abbie, that's the woman your daddy is going to marry." Mark whispered into his daughter's ear. He smiled and kissed her on the top of her head.

Lexie was right. This was going to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to mcbitchy28, PatrickHenry77, hxw11h, the overcomer, AiLing, tanilc, Melissaluvga, Fangirl44, greyfan314, IzzStev, MerDer4ever, and justawriter for the great reviews!

This takes place a month after the last chapter.

I don't own anything.

….

"This is a nice place." Derek said as he and Owen sat on the patio of Mark and Lexie's recently purchased house beside Mark, who was currently grilling steaks. Mark and Lexie had bought the house about two weeks ago and with some help were already unpacked and organized. It was also the Yankee's first game of the season, so they had decided to just invite everyone over. The only people who hadn't been able to come were the chief, April, Alex, and Teddy.

"It's pretty perfect. Lexie found it." Mark said laughing as he watched Jackson, Lexie, Meredith, Christina, Callie, Arizona, and Bailey play baseball with Tuck and Abbie. The house was perfect. The house was in a perfect neighborhood, neighbors pretty close but not on top of them and there were lots of kids Abbie's age. The backyard was fenced in, but large and full of trees. There was also a fenced in pool. Inside there were five bedrooms, three upstairs and two downstairs. In a word the house was perfect.

"I hope Mer's half as good with the baby as Lexie is with Abbie." Derek said with a gleam in his eyes as his five month pregnant wife laughed at her sister, who was currently pretending she didn't know how to hit a plastic ball with a plastic bat and was getting Abbie to show her.

"Meredith is going to be great. I'm married to Christina who doesn't even want kids." Owen said laughing as he took a swig of beer.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me. Tonight." Mark said watching as Lexie put Abbie on her back and ran around the bases.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Derek asked teasingly.

"Funny." Mark smirked. He was going to say more, but Abbie ran towards them and quickly ran up the steps of the patio. On the last step she fell onto the patio. She scraped her knee and began to wail.

Mark quickly put his tongs down and ran towards her. Everyone followed to make sure that Abbie was okay.

"What happened, sweetie?" Mark asked Abbie as he knelt down beside her.

"I… I was running cause I maded a homerun and I felled." She said sniffling.

"Can I see?" Mark asked as he gently reached for her hands which were covering her knee.

"No!" Abbie said pulling back.

"Please, sweetie. I can make it feel better." He said as he gently pulled her hands away.

"See? That isn't so bad. How about me and you and Lexie go in the house and get you all fixed up?" He asked her.

"Okay." Abbie said. She had stopped crying.

Mark picked her up and Lexie followed him inside.

"Let's see…" Mark said as he sat her on the counter and moved to the First Aid Cabinet, as he and Lexie like to call it. "We have Scooby Doo, Barbie, Cinderella, and Rugrats." He said holding up the boxes of bandaids.

"That one!" Abbie yelled pointing at the box of Scooby Doo Band-Aids.

"Good choice." Mark said laughing as he grabbed to box and the Neosporin.

"I'll be right back." Mark said handing the box and Neosporin to Lexie and walking to the master bedroom.

"This is going to be cold." Lexie said as she began to put the Neosporin on Abbie's knee.

Soon Abbie was all bandaged up and her tears were wiped away. "All better." Lexie said tickling Abbie.

"Thank you Mommy." Abbie said examining her knee. Those three words brought tears to Lexie's eyes.

"You're welcome, baby." She said smiling.

Just then Mark came in with his hands behind his back. "Abbie, I have a surprise for you." Mark said.

"What?" She asked excitedly.

"Close your eyes." He said smiling at her.

"Okay!" She said closing her eyes and putting her hands over them.

"No peeking." Mark said as he pulled his old Yankee's cap from behind his head. He gently set it on her head and told her to open her eyes.

"What is it?" She said as she took it off of her head. "A hat!" She said excitedly. She put it back on her head and it was too big, but she didn't care. She jumped off of the counter and ran to the open back door.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mark asked looking at Lexie. "Are you crying?" He said as he slid his arms around her waist and gently began to rock them back a forth.

Lexie nodded and turned to face him. "She…. She called me Mommy." Lexie said softly.

"Lex," Mark said looking down at her.

"I know that she's only three, but Lauren was her mother. I'm just Lexie. I'm not her mother, I'm just Lexie." Lexie said sobbing.

"Lex, Lauren was her mother, she always will be, but you're going to raise Abbie. Biological or not she's your daughter." He said wiping away her tears. "And that's why I want you to adopt her. I'm already her daddy, and you're becoming her mommy, and you need to legally too."

"Mark, that's crazy. I love Abbie. You know I do, but we aren't even married!"

"Not yet." Mark said as he took an engagement ring out of his back pocket.

"Oh, Mark…" Lexie said with her eyes wide.

"Lexie, I've been in love with you for a long time. I loved you when you were off limits, I loved you when we were sneaking around, I loved you after I told Derek, I loved you after we moved in together, I loved you after we broke up and I wish I would have said something sooner, but for the first time in my life I was scared. Now I can't remember what I was scared off, but I do know that I was scared because I had something to loose. You. And I've wanted to propose to you for a long time. I was planning on it before you told me to leave you alone, leave you alone, leave you alone. But now, for the first time in a really long time, things are right again. You make me happier than anything I've ever known and I want to make you as happy as you make me for the rest of my life. I wasn't planning on this until tonight, but…" He said before leaning down on one knee, "Alexandra Caroline Grey, will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will." Lexie said smiling as tears began to form in her eyes.

Mark could barely contain his excitement as he put the ring on Lexie's finger. He then stood up and spun her around. When he put her down their lips met in a deep kiss.

"You guys coming?" Meredith asked as she opened the door.

"Yeah." Lexie said giggling as they pulled away.

Meredith's eyes immediately went to the ring on Lexie's finger.

"When did that happen?" She asked with a grin.

"A few minutes ago." Mark said smiling.

"Congrats." Meredith said smiling at them before going to the backyard.

"Mark," Lexie said holding his hand back.

"Yeah?" He asked turning to look at her.

"Never leave me alone." She said smiling.

"You got it." He replied as he put his arm around her and walked towards the patio where their daughter and all of their friends were waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to mcbitchy28, deslil, AiLing, tigerfan24, Melissaluvga, greyfan314, justawriter, Mary Kate113, jjangLIPE, and MerDer4ever for the great reviews.

So this takes place about two months after my last chapter.

This particular chapter of their lives will be in three parts.

I don't own anything.

….

Lexie Grey was putting Abbie to bed. Usually she and Mark put Abbie to bed together, but he had to go in for a hotel fire to handle all of the burn victims.

"And while he rocked her, he sang 'I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be.'" Lexie said before closing the book. "Good night, sweetie." Lexie said kissing her before climbing out of her daughter's bed.

"See ya later, alligator." Abbie said. She always said this to her parents when they put her to sleep.

"In a while, crocodile." Lexie said smiling before turning off the light.

She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine before she heard frantic knocking at the front door.

Lexie slowly walked towards the door, afraid that it could be an intruder. She opened the door when she saw that it was Meredith. Meredith was there in her scrubs and lab coat.

"Mere, what's going on?" Lexie asked her sister. Meredith looked like she had been hysterically crying.

"You have to get to the ER. Is Abbie in her room?" Meredith said as she rushed towards Abbie's room.

"Yeah, I just put her to sleep. Meredith, what's going on?" Lexie asked following her sister.

Meredith didn't answer. She simply picked Abbie up and quickly put her in her jacket and shoes.

"Meredith, can you please tell me what the hell is going on?" Lexie asked worriedly.

"It's Mark. His car got hit by a drunk driver." Meredith said stopping as her eyes filled with tears again.

"What? Is he okay?" Lexie asked her voice shaking.

"It doesn't look good. His car flipped. He was pinned under for a few minutes." Meredith replied as she gently rubbed Abbie's back.

"What? No, he… He has to be okay." Lexie said as she desperately tried not to burst into tears. She was afraid that her tears would scare Abbie.

"Come on." Meredith said as she grabbed Lexie's hand and led her out to Meredith's car.

They just left. There was no time to get Abbie's car seat or time to move Meredith's car.

It was the most silent ride Lexie had ever taken. Meredith gripped the steering wheel, remembering her nightmare about when this had happened to Derek. Lexie looked out the window, tears streaming down her face, as she desperately tried to remember what she had last said to Mark before he left. And Abbie had fallen asleep.

After what seemed like an eternity they pulled up to the hospital. Meredith drove by the ER entrance to let Lexie out and Lexie jumped out before the car even stopped.

"Where is he?" She yelled as she ran in.

She saw him in a trauma room and ran towards it. As she reached it she heard Owen yell, "Damn it! He's coding! I need a crash cart!" Lexie tried to get into the room, but Jackson held her back. She watched in horror as he continued to code.

"Jackson, let me go!" She yelled fighting his grip. "I need to help him! Maybe I can do something!" She continued to yell.

"Shhh, Lexie. There isn't anything anyone can do." Jackson said trying to comfort her.

"They can't just let him die!" She yelled continuing to watch as Owen, Derek, Bailey, Christina, and Teddy all tried to desperately to save him.

She heard Callie come up behind her. She could hear Callie began to cry.

Then Owen said it, "Time of death, 7:34."

"No! No! No!" Lexie sobbed as she felt her legs give out from under her.

"Mark! You do not get to die on us! I need you, Callie needs you, Abbie needs you, Lexie needs you, we all need you! Damn it, Mark!" She could hear Derek yell. She looked up to see him perform chest compressions on Mark.

"Derek, it's no use." Owen said softly pulling him back.

"No!" Derek yelled as he pulled away and continued. "Mark fought too hard to get here! He's finally happy! He can't die! Come on, Mark. Come on, Mark." Lexie continued to cry until she heard a steady beep begin.

"Oh, thank God! Thank God!" Lexie sobbed after she realized that Mark's heart had begun to beat again.

They quickly rushed him out of the room, and Lexie stopped them, "Mark, I love you so much. If you can hear me, don't be afraid about what could go wrong, just think about all of the things that can go right. Our wedding, having kids, watching them and Abbie grow up. I can't live without you. I love you." She said before kissing him. She then stepped back and watched them rush him off.

She turned to look at Jackson, but suddenly her heart beat quickly speed up, she began to sweat, she couldn't see clearly, she felt like she was choking, she couldn't breathe, felt lightheaded, felt dizzy, and she felt like she wasn't there.

"Lexie? Are you okay?" Jackson said. His voice seemed to have an echoey, non realistic quality.

"Lexie, you're having a panic attack. Just breathe." Jackson said as he slowly rubbed her back in circles and then sat her down on a bed in the ER.

"I'm fine." Lexie insisted as she stood up, desperately trying to fight it. This caused her to vomit.

"Lexie, just lie back. You're okay." Jackson said gently as he helped her lie down.

After a few minutes, Meredith found them. "What's going on? Where is he?" Meredith asked as she ran towards them. It would have seemed comedic to watch a seven month pregnant Meredith run towards them with Abbie bouncing on her hip under different circumstances.

"He's in surgery." Lexie said as she took a sip of water from the paper cup that Jackson had brought her. Her panic attack had stopped and she had been able to sit up, but Jackson refused to let her get off the bed.

"He'll be fine." Meredith said looking at her sister.

"I hope so." Lexie said leaning back against the wall. "Meredith, could you take Abbie home with you and watch her for the night?"

"Of course," Meredith said looking down at Abbie who was still asleep. She gently took Lexie's hand in hers and spoke, "I know that Mark is going to be okay. I have a feeling." Meredith said squeezing Lexie's hand before walking off.

"I need to run some tests." Jackson said looking at Lexie.

"Why? My fiancée died in front of my eyes, Mark had a goddamn time of death! I had a panic attack, I don't need any tests." Lexie replied looking at him.

"Just as a precaution. You know that." Jackson said as he began to set her up for a blood test.

"Fine." Lexie huffed as she lay back. She wasn't really mad at Jackson, but that anger had replaced all of the terror and sadness that had been there.

….

Several hours later Lexie was sitting in the waiting room. Alex, April, Callie, and Arizona had all joined her.

April was asleep with her head on Alex's shoulder and her hand still wrapped tightly around Lexie's. Lexie had been surprised when Alex let April fall asleep on his shoulder and it just raised her suspicions that something was going on between the two.

Arizona had her hand wrapped firmly around Callie's and Callie was holding Lexie's hand with her own. They were both silent and their faces were damp from crying.

Lexie knew that no one felt how she did. But there were two people who felt close to how she did. One of them was clutching her hand and the other was trying to save Mark's life.

She was still trying to remember what she had said before he left. Had she told him how much she loved him? Did she kiss him passionately or just a quick little peck? She still couldn't remember and it tore her into pieces.

"Lexie," Jackson said coming towards her bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She asked looking at him.

"Can you come and talk to me for a minute?" He asked holding up the folder that held her labs.

She gently unwound her fingers from April's and Callie squeezed her hand before she got up.

Lexie began to panic as she walked towards him. Why would Jackson want to talk to her about labs? Maybe she was anemic? Or worse, she had cancer? Now that she thought about it, she had been really tired lately and these two things would be explanations that would make perfect sense.

Jackson led her to an empty on call room, sat beside her on the bed, and handed her the folder.

Lexie took a deep breath and opened it. Her eyes scanned the paper until she found it. The reason Jackson had wanted to speak to her in private.

Lexie began to cry, the deep wracking sobs that she had been holding in since Mark went into surgery.

Jackson wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. They sat there in the dark, her sobbing, Jackson with his arms wrapped around her, the lab work lying on the floor beside them.

….

Meanwhile in the OR, Mark's surgery was underway. He had suffered a brain bleed; he had a collapsed lung, as well as a ruptured spleen.

Derek was deep into Mark's brain when his brain suddenly began spouting a fountain of blood.

"He's coding!" Derek yelled from where he was still deep inside Mark's brain and was now trying to stop the newest brain bleed.

Derek was able to stop it but the beeping still filled the room.

The doctors scrambled around as they desperately tried to find the cause of the beeping.

Then Bailey found it.

"His kidneys were both punctured." She said looking at the kidneys. She was astonished that they hadn't seen it before. It was causing him to lose blood and lots of it.

"Can you fix it this late?" Christina asked looking up from where she was helping Teddy with the collapsed lungs.

"I don't know." Bailey said as a terrified look spread across her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to luvtvnbooks, AiLing, mcbitchy28, Melissaluvga, emsoreoangel, MerDer4ever, IzzStev, KathleenMcdempsey, bjq, thorteso, justawriter, luckyducky09, and seriously56 for the great reviews.

I really liked last week's episode. They're finally back to flirting, even if it is fairly tentative, but it's definitely a start.

This starts exactly where the last chapter left off. And Lexie legally adopted Abbie after she and Mark got engaged.

By the way, the Lexie/ Jackson dynamic in my story is like the Izzie/ George dynamic or the Callie/ Mark dynamic minus all of the sex and stuff.

I don't own anything.

….

"Little Grey?" Derek said softly as he walked into the on call room. Jackson was leaning back against the wall and Lexie had fallen asleep against him. Her face was red and puffy from crying and even in her sleep she looked terrified.

"Lexie," Jackson said softly nudging her.

"What's going on?" She asked groggily as she opened her eyes. Derek went to sit down beside her.

"He coded during surgery," Derek said, "He had a brain bleed, a collapsed lung, and a ruptured spleen. The surgery was going fine until he suddenly started bleeding out. It turns out both of his kidney's had been punctured and he lost a lot of blood. We were able to stabilize him, but he needs a kidney transplant within the next week or two or he will die." He said looking at her.

"I'll do it; I'll get tested right now." Lexie said as she began to get up.

"Lexie," Jackson said pulling her hand back, "You can't."

"What do you mean I can't? If I'm a match I'll give a kidney to Mark." She said.

"Lexie, you know that you can't be a donor if you're pregnant. Not without it killing the baby." Jackson said looking at her.

"You're pregnant?" Derek asked looking at Lexie.

"Yeah," She said softly gesturing to the lab work on the floor. "And Mark isn't one of those cases that can be on the transplant list for years, he has two weeks tops! Fourteen days! There's no way he can get a kidney in fourteen days. And Abbie has the same blood type, but she's too little and so does Sloan, but we don't even know where she is and you know that his parents aren't even an option." She rambled as tears began to fall again.

"Lexie, look at me. I'll get tested. If I'm a match, I'll give him a kidney, if not I'm sure someone else would be willing to. I know that because you turned Mark into the guy that his friends would give a kidney too without blinking an eye." Derek said squeezing her hand.

Lexie nodded, trying to blink away tears knowing that Derek was avoiding the reality. Mark had a very uncommon blood type and she had the same type, but couldn't donate. It would be hard to find someone else who was a match, especially in that time limit.

…

"Hi," Lexie said walking into Mark's room.

"Hey, Lex," Mark said smiling from his bed. He was still weak from the crash and he had just been told that he needed a kidney.

"You died after the crash. They called your time of death, they had given up on you, but Derek refused to give up. He kept giving you CPR even after everyone else had given up hope. Then they rushed you off to surgery and I had a panic attack. I was fine, but Jackson insisted on running some tests and the tests revealed that I'm pregnant and I want to be happy about it, but I can't because this baby is keeping me from giving you the kidney that you need to live and I don't want to do this, but if we can't find another kidney, then I'll give you mine. And I know that seems evil and cruel to just take away a baby's life, but I can't be a good mom if I lose you. I won't be happy, I won't want to wake up in the morning or go to sleep at night. I won't want to live without you. Because I can't… I can't live without you, not again. So if it comes down to it, I am having this surgery." Lexie said. As she spoke she began to sob and her words became muffled.

"Lex, come here." Mark said patting the bed beside him. He began to speak in a calming voice as he stroked Lexie's hair, "We have two weeks. And I know that the odds are bad, but they were bad with us. What was our survival rate? Three percent? But we did it, and I know it was hard, but we made it. We got through everything. The secrets, the breaking of penises, the telling Derek, the meeting your dad, the moving in, everything with my daughter, and most importantly, our breakup. That's how I know that we'll be okay, because we somehow found our way back to each other, when fate kept ripping up apart. I'll be okay, we'll be okay." 

"Promise?" Lexie asked as she buried her face into his neck.

"I promise." Mark said holding her close.

They lay talking and laughing for a while and trying to pretend that this wasn't happening when Derek walked into the room followed by Callie, Arizona, Owen, Teddy, Bailey, Christina, Alex, April, Jackson, and the Chief.

"I'm not a match." Derek said as he looked at them. His normally light blue eyes had turned navy, thick with unshed tears.

Lexie looked at Derek. What was he talking about? He HAD to be a match. He was McDreamy. It was his job to swoop in to save the day.

"I'm going to get tested. You're my best friend. I'll give you my kidney, hell; I'd give you half of my brain." Callie said stepping forward. Lexie was about to thank her when Arizona stepped forward.

"I'm going to get tested too. I didn't like you at first. I pretended to because you were Callie's best friend, but I couldn't stand you. But then I realized that you weren't just the guy who liked to look at boobs, but you were also a guy who would listen and could help you with whatever problem you had."

Next Owen stepped forward, "I'm going to get tested too. You were my best man. We gave a guy arms. And if you're my wife's best friend's sister's fiancé. And if you die, it will break Lexie, which will crush Meredith, which will destroy Christina."

Then Teddy stepped forward, "I'm going to get tested. You're a good guy, Mark. You deserve a chance to live. You deserve to die when you're a hundred with Lexie and Abbie and your other children and your grandchildren and great grandchildren crowding your bedside. You deserve to take your last breath after you've lived your life."

Then Bailey stepped forward, "I'm going to get tested. You used to be a manwhore, plain and simple. But then Lexie swooped in and changed you. I still remembered the case where you made the woman speak. You tried to push Lexie away, you said that she was crowding you, but I had never seen you look at a woman like that before. Not like a wolf on the hunt, but like a man who had just met the love of his life and hadn't even realized it."

Next Christina stepped forward, "I'm getting tested. You're McSteamy. It would be a crime to society to let you die. And believe it or not, there's more to you than that McSteamy shell."

Next Alex stepped forward, "I'm gonna get tested. You're a good guy. You saved my life while I was sleeping with your girl. That takes a real man. I got shot point blank, I should have died, but I didn't because of you. You gave me another shot at life, so it's only fair that I give you one."

Then April stepped forward, "I'm going to get tested too. Not for you, but for Lexie. Over the past year, we've gotten close. Even though she said she wanted to run me over with her car, even if she threatened to kill me if I put up a chore wheel. I like who Lexie is and if you die, she'll never be the same."

Next Jackson stepped forward, "I'm getting tested. I'm getting tested for the same reason you would get tested if it was Arizona or Meredith on that bed. When it's the love of your best friend's life, you don't say no, you say when can I get tested?"

Finally the Chief stepped forward, "I'm getting tested too. When I hired you, I set aside a fund for sexual harassment suits. That was the Mark Sloan I hired. I wouldn't give that Mark Sloan a kidney. But the Mark Sloan lying in front of me I would give a kidney."

After they all left, Lexie felt a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders. One of them was bound to be a match. Everything was going to be okay,

….

So, who do you think should be a match?


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to AiLing, mcbitchy28, ..love, kdip4014, theatrchy2004, deslil, redheadsaremorefun, ChasingApril42, bjg, MerDer4ever, justawriter, seriously56, dreaming-of-jace, luckyducky09, KeepBreathing3, and underc0vergirl for the great reviews!

So I had several options regarding the transplant and I hope you like the one we chose.

Also, I heard that things for them pick up after the winter hiatus, with things possibly started in 7.10.

I don't own anything.

….

"Lexie?" Mark whispered into his fiancés ear.

"Mmmm?" She asked him groggily as she shifted her body against his.

"If no one is a match I don't want your kidney."

"Mark!" Lexie exclaimed sitting up and looking at him. "I'm in love with you! Do you understand that? Because I don't think you do! Because then you would understand that I would give anything to keep you here with me. Even our child. Because I can't live without you. I… I just I can't." Lexie looked at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"Lex," Mark said pulling her close, "Look at how many of our friends got tested, one of them is bound to be a match. If one of them isn't then we'll figure something else, but our baby is not going to suffer for my accident. Okay?" He asked kissing the side of her head.

"Okay," Lexie said softly before leaning back against him. "Can you believe it? OUR baby! It's so amazing."

"I know." Mark said softly as he gently placed his hands on her stomach. He still couldn't believe that this was real.

Lexie was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. They looked up to see Alex standing there.

"Guess I'm your guy." Alex said looking at them.

"Are you sure?" Mark asked looked up at him. He had never been particularly kind to Karev, other than saving his life.

"You saved my life while I was sleeping with your girl. Now I can repay you." Alex said simply. "They're scheduling the surgery right now."

Lexie found herself speechless. She couldn't believe it; everything was going to be okay.

She could vaguely hear Mark say something and then she saw Alex smile and walk away. She kissed Mark and then began to look for Alex.

It took her about half an hour, but she eventually found him being prepped for surgery by Meredith.

"Hey," She said looking at him. "Mere, can we have a minute?" Lexie asked Meredith.

"Sure," Meredith said before smiling and leaving.

"So, Lexipedia, are you going to try to get in on my surgery?" Alex said jokingly.

"Alex, can you be serious for a minute?" Lexie asked him softly as she sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, I guess," Alex said looking downward.

"I just want to let you know how grateful I am. Because of you Mark is going to live." She said looking at him.

"He saved my life. I need to repay him." Alex said shrugging.

"But that's the thing! You don't HAVE to! But you are anyway! Look Alex, I know that since Izzie left, you felt like you aren't good enough, but you're wrong. You're a good guy, but you put up this front. And honestly I think the stupidest thing Izzie ever did was leave, but maybe she wasn't who you were meant to spend the rest of your life with. If she wasn't willing to find the great guy beneath the jerk shell, then she wasn't worth your love in the first place. But everyone else knows that you're good enough, everyone except you."

"I…" Alex said looking at her.

"I should go. Thank you again, Alex." Lexie said. She softly kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

….

"In a while, crocodile." Mark was saying over the phone when Lexie walked back into his room.

She realized that he was talking to Abbie. She waited before he hung up to speak.

"She's supposed to be asleep." Lexie said pretending to be angry.

"You aren't good at pretending." Mark said laughing.

"Shut up." She said smiling. Her grin quickly faded as tears began to form. "Mark, you better not die on me. I know that you probably won't and I mean the chances are pretty slim of it happening, but we had a three percent survival rate and my mom died of the goddamn hiccups and… and…" She stopped at a loss for words.

"Lex, come here." Mark said looking at Lexie.

"Damn hormones." Lexie muttered under her breath as she walked over.

"I'll get my kidney from Karev and in a week I'll be back at home. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Mark said smiling at her.

He looked up when Bailey knocked on the door. "We're ready."

"I love you and I'm not going anywhere either." Lexie said before leaning down and kissing him.

She watched as they took him down the hall. She stood in the empty room before Jackson came in. He hugged her and then they walked out of the room together.

Lexie knew that Mark would be okay. She couldn't explain it, she just knew.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to mcbitchy28, AiLing, ..love, underc0vergirl, kitkat1233, abuu, dreaming-of-jace, lostie21, justawriter, SINGACTWRITE123, and MerDer4ever for the great reviews!

I am SOOOOOO happy they got back together! I know that's kind of late, but this is the first time I've updated since then!

So sorry that this review is so late, but things have been crazy lately and I've been studying for exams, but since it's break now, several chapters should be posted by the time it returns!

This takes place on Christmas Eve 2011.

I don't own anything!

…...

"Mark?" Lexie called as she walked into her house from the garage. There had been a major fire at a charity Christmas party and everyone had been called in except Mark, who was scheduled to come back to work soon, but not yet and Meredith, who was still on maternity leave with her and Derek's nearly two month old son Chris.

"Hey, baby." Mark said smiling before putting down a plate of cookies and a glass of milk he walked over and lightly kissed her.

"So what have you two been doing all day?" Lexie asked smiling at him. They had planned to spend all day watching Christmas movies with Abbie, but that had changed when Lexie had gotten called in just before noon.

"Let's see, she ate about half a plate of cookies and we watched Rudolph, The Grinch, Mickey's Christmas Special, and The Legend of Santa Claus."

"Is she in bed already?" Lexie asked looking around for her.

"No," Mark said chuckling, "I made her go and get her boots and warm jacket to put carrots and water for the reindeer outside and then she decided she wanted to go play in the snow before Santa comes so I had her go get her scarf, her hat, and her mittens. And she just put together a plate of cookies for Santa." Mark said laughing before he picked the plate back up and set it on a coffee table beside the Christmas tree.

There were already plenty of presents under the tree. All of their friends had gotten each of them and Abbie something, they had gotten each other a few thing, they had Abbie's "Mommy and Daddy" presents, and the presents that Abbie had made for each of them.

"Daddy, I'm ready!" Abbie yelled as she came bounding down the stairs.

"Okay, come help me get the carrots." Mark yelled back before turning to Lexie. "You wanna come?"

"No, I'm kind of tired plus I don't think the baby really liked me working today. I'll just wait for you guys on the couch and then read her a Christmas story."

Mark was about to ask what she meant but then Abbie ran into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" She yelled as she ran up to Lexie.

"Hi, sweetie." She said picking Abbie up and kissing her. "How was your day?"

"Me and Daddy watched Christmas movies and I eated an ENTIRE plate of cookies!" She exclaimed excitedly before Lexie put her back down.

"I'm gonna go change into something more comfortable," Lexie said smiling before straightening Abbie's hat and kissing Mark. Afterwards she walked off to the bedroom.

"Isn't Mommy going to play in the snow?" Abbie asked poutily.

"No, baby. Your Mommy is growing your baby brother or sister in her tummy and is too tired to play in the snow." Mark said.

"Okay," Abbie said before growing excited again. "Daddy, come on! We have to go before Santa comes!"

"Abbie, it's only seven thirty." Mark said laughing before handing her the plate of carrots and following her out with the bucket of water.

…..

Lexie Grey leaned against her kitchen counter trying to calm the strange tingly and somewhat painful sensation in her tummy. The baby must be fidgeting again. She heard that sometimes it could hurt, but she didn't think it actually would. She sighed before grabbing her mug of hot chocolate and walking towards the front door.

She stopped when a shooting pain shot through her stomach.

"Mark!" She yelled terrified. It happened again, this time it was so severe that it caused her to drop her mug to the floor where it shattered and sent hot chocolate flying while she fell to the floor in pain.

"MARK! MARK!" She yelled as she clutched her abdomen and began to sob.

Mark ran to the door with Abbie in his arms and what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

"Abbie, sweetie, go get me the phone," He said putting Abbie down before rushing over to Lexie.

"Shhh you'll be okay, Lex." Mark said holding her close and stroking her hair. He would give anything to be the one in pain instead of her.

"It hurts, Mark. It hurts so much." She said shakily. He could sense the pain in her voice.

"I know baby. I'll make the pain go away." He said softly before kissing her on the forehead and pulling her even closer.

Lexie kept making pained gasps and every single one felt worse than a punch in the gut or a stab in the heart.

Abbie finally came back.

First he called 911.

Then he called Derek and explained what was going on.

Then he called Addison.

…

Two hours later they were in a hospital room. Derek had come and taken Abbie to his house for the night. Mark had allowed another doctor to do an ultrasound to make sure the baby was okay, but that was about it. He was waiting for Addison. Addison was the best in her field and Lexie deserved the best.

"I'm sorry, Mark," Lexie whispered to Mark after he hung up the phone with Addison. She had just gotten off of the plane in Seattle and was on her way.

"For what?" Mark asked as he walked over.

"For this. This is my fault somehow." Lexie said softly.

"Alexandra Caroline Grey, don't you dare speak like that! This is not your fault!" Mark said loudly enough to cause Lexie to jump. "I'm sorry baby, I'm just worried about you. And we don't even know what THIS is." He said sitting on the bed beside her. "But whatever THIS is we'll face it together. I'm here for you, Lexie and I always will be." He said before leaning in and kissing her just like he had over a year ago when they got back together that night at Joe's.

…

"Abbie, go to sleep," Derek said leaning in the doorway of his bedroom and looking at his niece, who was tiny compared to his and Meredith's bed.

"I'm not sleepy." Abbie said clutching her teddy bear.

"But you know you have to be asleep for Santa to come," Derek said as he walked over and turned the bedside light on.

"But I'm not at home and Mommy and Daddy won't be there to open presents with me." She said with tears forming in her blue eyes.

"You can open them when they get back from the hospital." Derek said smiling as he pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"But it won't be Christmas morning! You're supposed to have Christmas morning with your Mommy and your Daddy!"

"You know what, Abbie? I think you're right."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, so do you know where your parents hide spare keys?" Derek asked looking at the young girl.

…..

"I'm sorry, it's definitely placental preavia." Addison said looking down at Mark and Lexie.

"Are you sure Addison? Are you sure it isn't just stress or something? This could kill her!" Mark asked clutching Lexie's hand.

"I'm sure, Mark. I am so sorry." Addison said softly as she glanced at Lexie who had gotten quiet.

"What can we do? Can't you treat it?" Mark asked tearfully as he kissed Lexie's hand.

"Her case appears to be so severe that any attempts to treat the bleeding would most likely result in a hemorrhage and death for both of them. There are two options for you. We can wait it out and hope for the best. Or we can terminate the pregnancy."

"No!" Lexie yelled looking up. Now Mark could see that her eyes were black with tears.

"Lexie, I can't lose you!" He said pulling his hand back.

"I'm not killing our baby! This baby is a piece of you and a piece of me! This baby is us!"

"Lexie, if you don't terminate the pregnancy you could very well be dead next Christmas." Addison said.

"I'm having this baby. This baby deserves a chance to live, even if it means I could die. Because I'm willing to sacrifice everything for my child." Lexie said looking at both of them.

"OUR child." Mark said grabbing her hand again.

"It's settled then," Addison said, "I'm going to become an attending at Seattle Grace again for the duration of the pregnancy. The Chief offered as soon as I got through the doors. You also need to stay overnight for observation."

"But it's Christmas Eve! We have to go home for Abbie!" Lexie said trying to get up.

"Don't worry, Lexie. She'll be fine." Mark said remembering the text he had gotten from Derek.

"I have to call Naomi. You, stay." She said pointing to Lexie before leaving.

"Scoot over," Mark said looking at Lexie.

"What? Why?" Lexie asked confused.

"Because you told me once that when you're hurt you like someone to crawl into bed with you and stroke your hair."

"I'm fine." Lexie said defiantly.

"Lexie, you could die. I know you aren't fine. I know that you're hurting and scared and don't want to die, but you love our child so much that you're willing to face that possibility. And even if you really are fine, I need to stroke your hair. I need to convince myself that you're still here because the possibility of losing you again, this time for good, terrifies me and I have no idea how to live without you. So I'm going to climb into bed with you and stroke your hair because once someone who I am madly in love with did the same to me and I felt better."

He climbed into bed with her and began to stroke her hair. This was when Lexie let the tears fall.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"I know, Lex." He said kissing her lightly.

"But I'm not going anywhere." She finished smiling up at him her face shining with tears.


End file.
